You Are Mine
by Cynon Nigella
Summary: "Ta-tapi sebentar lagi kan-"/ "Bisa-bisanya kau mengabaikanku..." /"Kau mau kucium lagi?" / "Kita akhiri saja ya?"/ "Aku tak bisa membaca isi hati seseorang, begitu juga hatimu"/ "Dia sudah punya pacar belum ya?"


You Are Mine

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Cynon Nigella

Typo(s), OOC, amatiran, eyd ancur

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Sei-kun..."

"..."

Hinata menatap pria yang tengah menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tau pria dengan mata heterochrom ini mendengarnya.

"Kau harus latihan. Reo-senpai mu-mungkin saja sedang mencarimu"

Pria dengan surai bak api itu bergeming. Tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hinata.

"Biarkan"

"Ta-tapi sebentar lagi kan-"

"Aku kaptennya. Bisa kau diam. Kenapa kau bawel sekali?"

Bibir Hinata seolah telah dibuang. Wajahnya menekuk. Pria ini kalau bicara seenaknya saja. Ia tak ingin bicara lagi, karna mungkin saja Seijuurou akan mengeluarkan gunting kesayangannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Walau sudah menjadi kekasihnya, tetap saja sulit menghilangkan rasa takutnya pada pria ini. Ia perlu lebih banyak waktu untuk memahami dan membiasakan diri.

"Aku tak akan mengarahkan guntingku padamu"

Hinata menatap wajah pria yang kini kembali membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata dwiwarna yang mengagumkan namun penuh ancaman.

Seijuurou menatap datar wanita yang kini ia klaim sebagai miliknya.

"Kau takut padaku?"

Mata amethysnya bergulir, mencari objek yang ia rasa lebih nyaman untuk dipandang. Hinata tak ingin terjebak di dalam mata pria yang Hinata sendiri tak pernah tau arti padangannya.

"Ti-tidak"

Bibir itu menyeringai. "Kau memang harus takut padaku" ia memilin rambut Hinata yang panjang dan membaui aroma lavender yang menyapa indera penciuman Seijuurou.

"Mereka tak akan menemukan kita di sini"

Helaan nafas lesu keluar dari bibir Hinata. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Tentu yang dikatakan Seijuurou benar adanya. Bukankah pria ini selalu benar dan tak pernah salah?

"Inikan gu-gudang" gumam Hinata yang tentu sampai ke telinga Seijuurou.

Tumpukan kardus yang meninggi menjadi pemandangan yang menonjol. Beberapa meja rusak penuh coretan yang terletak di sudut ruang menjadi kesan angker tersendiri.

Saat mata dwiwarna itu tengah sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling, ia merasakan pergerakan kecil. Dan benar saja, matanya menangkap kepala Hinata yang sedang terkantuk yang kemudian mencoba tegak kembali. Seijuurou menyeringai.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengabaikanku..." Tangan Seijuurou terulur, meraih tengkuk Hinata dan membawanya tepat di depan wajah Seijuurou.

"Hey bodoh" Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, Seijuurou dapat menghirup aroma bibir Hinata. Lidah Seijuurou menjulur, menjilat belahan bibir Hinata hingga menimbulkan gerakan kecil akibat ulahnya.

"Engg..."

Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka, memperlihatkan kedua bola mata yang membulat saat melihat seringai yang terukir di wajah pria yang akhir-akhir ini selalu hadir di dalam bunga tidurnya. Seijuurou mengecup bibirnya sekilas, melepaskan jemarinya pada tengkuk Hinata yang kemudian menyisakan kehangatan. Perlahan, tubuh Hinata kembali tegak dengan rona merah yang tak kunjung hilang.

Seijuurou berdiri, menatap Hinata yang masih terdiam akibat ulahnya. Pria itu kembali menyeringai, ada kesenangan tersendiri bagi dirinya saat melihat wajah Hinata yang merah padam akibat ulahnya. Ia senang bisa memonopoli gadis manis yang selalu mengasingkan dirinya dan tak pernah menyadari betapa manisnya ia hingga bisa menawan hati seorang Seijuurou yang terkenal dingin dan tak berperasaan.

Seijuurou berjongkok di hadapan wanita yang menundukkan kepalanya. Sibuk mengusir rona merah yang tak kunjung pergi.

Seijuurou menyelipkan helaian rambut Hinata di belakang telinganya. Menghilangkan penghalang untuk menatap wajah manis gadis yang ia monopoli untuk dirinya.

"Kau mau kucium lagi?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Wajahnya bertambah panas. Entah mengapa suara Seijuurou terdengar lembut dari biasanya. Aaa, telinganya pasti sudah tak normal.

Seijuurou menarik lengan Hinata, membantu atau lebih tepat memaksanya untuk berdiri. Ia memutar kunci pada gagang pintu. Hinata tak ingin tau, bagaimana bisa Seijuurou memegang kunci gudang. Pria itu penuh kejutan. Dia tak ingin mencoba memikirkan dari mana asalnya bila tak ingin otaknya kusut.

"Kau pulanglah. Aku akan latihan"

Seijuurou mengelus pipi Hinata. Wajahnya mendekat dan memberikan jejak di pipi Hinata yang memerah.

Kemudian dia pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung di depan pintu gudang seorang diri. Dengan wajah merah padam.

.

.

.

Langit kemerahan menjadi petunjuk waktu untuk hari ini. Detak jantungnya sudah kembali normal walau jejak kemerahan masih enggan beranjak dari kedua pipinya. Seijuurou sulit ia tebak, terkadang ia bisa menunjukkan sisi kelembutan dengan mata sarat ancaman yang membuat kakinya seolah meleleh atau sisi tak terbantahkan yang membuatnya bergetar. Pria itu berhasil membuat otak Hinata hanya memikirkannya. Pria itu misterius. Ia tak pernah menceritakan kehidupannya, atau sebuah alasan mendasar dari setiap tindakannya. Ia tak pernah mengungkapkan kata romantis. _Talkless do more_. Begitulah Seijuurou. Ia pun tak mempermasalahkan walau terkadang ia menginginkannya. Tentu Hinata hanya gadis pada umumnya yang menginginkan kalimat penuh cinta dari sang kekasih.

Hinata berhenti berjalan. Tunggu, kenapa ia baru sadar. Selama ini, pria yang terobsesi dengan gunting itu selalu melarangnya mendekati arena latihan basket, muncul di kelas pria itu, berkenalan dengan anggota pemain basket rakuzan dan ia juga melarangnya untuk memberitahu kepada siapapun mengenai hubungan yang tengah mereka jalani. Pria itu selalu membawanya ke tempat di mana tak seorang pun dapat menemukan mereka, kemudian pria itu akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri seolah tak terjadi apapun. Selama ini Hinata tak pernah menanyakan alasan perlihal kelakuan pria yang sudah dua bulan ini menjadi kekasihnya. Lelaki itu tak terbantahkan, perintahnya absolut.

Tangannya mengepal. Ia ingin tau alasan di balik semua ini.

.

.

.

Bola mata amethysnya menatap sayu ponsel yang ia genggam.

 **From: Sei-kun**

 **Kau pulanglah. Jangan kemari.**

Bibirnya mengerucut, ia sudah benar-benar kesal. Pria itu selalu melarangnya ini itu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Kakinya melangkah keluar kelas dengan pasti, ponselnya ia masukkan ke dalam kantung roknya. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan yang memancar dari bola mata bulannya. Ia akan menuntut jawabannya sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Rambut yang biasa ia gerai kini telah terkuncir rapi di sisi kanan kepalanya. Sebagian anak rambutnya membingkai di sisi wajahnya yang manis. Langkah kaki yang cepat mengakibatkan rambutnya ikut bergoyang. Ia berhenti di depan pintu dorm basket dengan nafas terengah-engah. Telinganya menangkap dengan jelas suara pantulan dari bola orange yang bertubrukan dengan lantai, decitan sepatu dan riuhnya di dalam sana. Kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu. Matanya menangkap beberapa pemain yang tengah membentuk kelompok.

Terlihat Seijuurou tengah berdiri di pinggir lapangan yang didampingi oleh seorang wanita. Pipi Hinata menggembung saat melihat kedekatan mereka yang diartikan negatif oleh kepalanya. Hinata tau, wanita itu manager klub basket, tapi entah mengapa ia tak suka jika wanita itu terlalu dekat dengan pria berambut merah yang tak lain adalah pacarnya.

Saat Hinata tengah sibuk memperhatikan sekitar, ia tak sadar bahwa segerombolan lelaki tengah berjalan mengarah pada dorm basket.

"Hei, kau mencari seseorang?"

Hinata memekik pelan tatkala merasakan pundaknya ditepuk tangan besar. Ia memutar tubuhnya.

"E-eto..."

Seseorang lelaki lain yang tengah membawa handuk di pundak kirinya itu ikut angkat bicara. "Kau manis, namamu siapa?"

Ya tuhan, apa ini ganjaran untuk Hinata karena tak mematuhi perintahnya. Hinata hanya ingin mengintip. Tak lebih.

Pria yang menepuk pundaknya itu menyikut temannya. "Kau membuatnya takut, idiot!"

"Aku hanya bertanya!" Cercanya dengan nada yang tinggi.

Memilih untuk mengabaikan gerutuan temannya. Pria itu kembali angkat bicara. "Kau mau masuk?"

Hinata ingin menolak, tapi lengannya sudah terlebih dahulu ditarik dengan paksa. Keringat dingin telah membasahi keningnya yang tertutup poni. Saat telinganya menangkap suara yang amat ia kenal, saat itu juga ia ingin menangis.

"Kau, kenapa kau membawa gadis-" perkataannya terputus kala matanya menangkap wajah Hinata yang memucat. Hinata menangkap sedikit keterkejutan yang memancar di matanya walau hanya sesaat.

"Tu-tunggu kapten. Tadi kami menemukan gadis ini tengah mengintip dari pintu. Kami pikir dia tengah mencari seseorang...dan" wajah mereka terlihat memucat saat merasakan aura mencekik yang menguar dari tubuh sang kapten.

"Push up 100 kali atau kalian akan ku gunting hidup-hidup"

Gerombolan pria itu seketika bubar dan segera melakukan perintah sang kapten.

Air mata telah menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kenapa kau ke sini"

Aura yang pekat yang berasal dari dekat pintu masuk berhasil mengundang puluhan pasang mata yang berada di sana. Semua berhenti melakukan aktivitas mereka. Tetap menjadi penonton, tak berusaha menolong gadis malang yang menjadi sasaran amukan sang kapten.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Kau tau aku tak suka dibantah" Teriak Seijuurou seraya mendorong Hinata ke sisi pintu.

Tubuhnya yang mungil bertubrukan dengan dinding.

Hinata meringis, merasakan punggungnya yang berdenyut.

"A-aku..."

Kemana keberaniannya pergi?

"Sudah aku katakan berapa kali, hmm" matanya seolah menghujam kepala Hinata yang menunduk dengan ribuan pisau.

Sebelah tangannya yang tak mengurung Hinata menyentuh dagu sang gadis yang tak lelah menunduk.

Semua yang menyaksikan dari jauh ikut tegang. Mereka dapat mendengar isakan yang keluar dari bibir gadis yang tengah dalam kungkungan Seijuurou.

"A-aku ingin ber-bertanya... ke-kenapa hiks kau melarangku kemari, atau da-datang ke kelasmu dan hiks..." napas Hinata tersengal. Pipinya memerah, menahan ketakutan yang tak kuasa ia tahan. Ia takut pada Seijuurou yang naik pitam.

Hinata menatap langsung mata Seijuurou yang tak terlihat seberkas kecemasan di sana. "Ka-kau pasti malu ya punya pa-pacar sepertiku"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya bawahnya keras. Pipinya telah basah.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Hinata mendorong tubuh Seijuurou yang entah mengapa begitu mudah terdorong.

Hinata membungkuk dalam. "A-aku minta maaf..." kemudian berlari meninggalkan Seijuurou yang mematung dengan mata yang menatap datar.

Sementara para penonton takjub mendengar perkataan sang gadis yang baru saja pergi.

Yang tadi itu pacarnya Seijuurou?

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak insiden itu. Beberapa kali, Hinata telah mencoba mendatangi Seijuurou, mencoba mengalah dan berupaya meminta maaf. Namun Seijuurou seolah tak memberikan kesempatan. Mulai dari pesan singkat, telepon hingga datang ke kelasnya. Namun, Seijuurou selalu tak ada, ponselnya selalu mati. Tindakannya menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah menghindari gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

Malam setelah pertengkarannya dengan Seijuurou, ia menangis sepanjang malam. Mempertanyakan kemarahan sang kapten basket. Sebesar itukah Seijuurou membencinya?

Hinata menatap ponselnya, melihat kotak pesan yang hanya berisi pesan dari Seijuurou yang tak pernah ia hapus.

Hinata meringis, menahan air matanya yang hendak meluncur. Ia merindukan Seijuurou. Ia merindukan rengkuhannya, kecupan, dan tatapan yang mengintimidasi namun mendebarkan atau perintahnya yang aneh namun selalu Hinata patuhi.

Hinata menutup bibirnya, menahan isakan yang tak kuasa ia hentikan. Langit semakin gelap, namun ia tak menunjukkan pergerakan yang akan membawanya keluar dari kelas. Ia ingin melihat Seijuurou.

"Hiks..."

Namun sepertinya Seijuurou tak merasakan hal yang sama.

Apa mungkin ini akhir dari kisah cintanya?

Hinata semakin tergugu. Ia tak mau berakhir seperti ini. Ia mencintai pria itu.

Seijuurou cinta pertamanya. Hinatalah yang memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Ia besar kepala. Seharusnya ia sadar, yang memaksakan hubungan ini adalah Hinata. Mengenai ciuman serta sentuhannya mungkin hanyalah naluri seorang pria. Mungkin saja ia hanya selingan Seijuurou di saat bosan. Membayangkan ada wanita lain yang mengecup bibir pria itu, hatinya semakin perih. Hinata yang memulai, lalu haruskah ia yang mengakhiri?

.

.

.

Di sinilah Hinata. Berdiri di depan pintu dorm basket berada. Tangannya mengepal erat. Tekatnya sudah bulat. Ia harus mengakhiri segalanya sekarang sebelum berubah pikiran.

Kakinya yang putih melangkah dengan pasti. Ia tak ingin Seijuurou dirinya yang menderita karna

Hinata berjalan, mencari kepala merah mencolok yang tak sulit untuk ditemukan. Puluhan pasang mata menatapnya heran, bisikan-bisikan menyapa gendang telinganya.

Astaga, ia ingin menangis

"Seijuurou-san"

Pria itu menoleh. Tak ada yang berubah darinya. Tak berartikah Hinata untuknya?

Dadanya bergemuruh. Sakit. Ia tak ingin menangis di sini. Tidak lagi.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Ayo kita akhiri...

.

.

.

Rambut merahnya berkibar bagaikan api yang berkobar. Ia bergeming. Tak menunjukkan pergerakkan apapun.

Sikapnya yang apatis, kembali menyakiti relung hati Hinata.

"Kita akhiri saja ya?"

Belum ada jawaban.

Matanya memanas.

"Kenapa?"

Pada akhirnya ia membuka suara. Matanya menata lurus ke depan. Seolah enggan menatap wajah Hinata yang sudah berusaha menahan tangisannya agar tidak pecah.

"Kenapa kau seenaknya hah!" Seijuurou berteriak, mendorong Hinata hingga membentur jaring pembatas. Matanya menyipit dengan sorot kemarahan yang terlihat jelas. Rahangnya mengeras.

Dan tangisan ini tak bisa ia bendung.

"Kau bertanya kenapa?" Hinata menunduk, tak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menyedihkan. "Lalu ada apa denganmu!" Tangannya yang gemetar mencoba mendorong tubuh pria yang kini mengurungnya. "Hiks... a-aku tau kau malu punya pa-pacar hiks... sepertiku. A-aku mengerti..." Hinata menarik nafas, mencoba menghentikan tangisan yang menyedihkan ini. "Ma-makanya akhiri-"

"Kenapa kau berasumsi begitu" telunjuknya mengangkat wajah Hinata. Matanya memincing, memandang sengit Hinata yang sesegukan. Aura mencekam menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau seenaknya HAH!"

Mata lavendernya membulat, air matanya turun. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia takut. Ia takut pada Seijuurou yang kasar. "Aku tak bisa membaca isi hati seseorang, begitu juga hatimu. Lalu salahkah aku bila memang berasumsi begitu? Kau... tak pernah bicara padaku" Hinata tersenyum getir.

Pria dihadapannya ini tak pernah bercerita apapun. Keluarga, teman, bagaimana harinya atau apa alasan dibalik tindakannya. Ia tak pernah bicara.

"Kau mencium, memelukku lalu pergi. Lalu jika aku berasumsi bahwa kau..." Hinata menarik nafas dalam. Air matanya berhenti mengalir, meninggalkan jejak air mata yaang mengering akibat terpaan sang angin. "... hanya menginginkan tubuhku... apa aku salah?"

Hinata menatap mata itu. Dahinya berkerut. Ia benci bila menatap matanya. Ia benci karena ia tak pernah tau arti tatapan itu. Ia hanya dapat melihat pantulan dirinya yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Hinata semakin mendorong Seijuurou. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Aku terlalu percaya diri... percaya bahwa kau punya perasaan yang sama padaku..." lirihnya.

Tak ada pergerakkan. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir pria yang kini menatapnya datar. Amarahnya sudah menguap, dan hanya ada tatapan tak terdefinisikan yang Hinata temukan di sana.

"To-tolong lepaskan aku..." seraya menutup mata. Enggan menatap wajah pria yang ia rindukan itu.

"Aku memang salah"

Bola mata lavender itu membelalak. Takjub. Untuk kali pertama bahkan dalam hidup seijuurou sendiri.

"Aku..." kepalanya ia letakkan pada bahu mungil Hinata. Hidungnya mendekati leher jenjang Hinata. Membaui aroma yang selama dua minggu absen dari indera penciumannya. "Tak bisa mengontrol diriku bila bersamamu..."

.

.

.

 _Mata heterochromnya menatap bibir mungil yang dipoles lip glos itu. Bibirnya bergerak cepat seiring dengan kalimat yang mengudara. Tanpa lip glos pun Seijuurou tau, gadisnya tetap cantik. Pipi yang merona, hidung mungil serta poni rata yang menutupi dahi mungilnya._

 _"Sei-kun? Kau mendengarku?"_

 _Matanya berpindah, menatap mata amethys yang kini memandanginya heran._

 _"Iya"_

 _Gadis dengan marga Hyuuga itu tersenyum._

 _Seijuurou menyukai sikap kooperatif Hinata. Ia akan melakukan segala hal yang diperintahnya tanpa kata kenapa. Ia akan tersenyum dan mengangguk patuh. Ia tidak berisik seperti gadis pada umumnya. Ia bukan gadis yang akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam untuk berdiri di depan cermin. Ia sederhana, penuh kelembutan yang selalu Seijuurou inginkan. Gadis itu senang bercerita padanya. Entah mengenai Hanabi adiknya atau kesehariannya. Ia akan bersemangat bercerita tanpa terganggu bila Seijuurou hanya menanggapinya dengan gumaman ambigu. Karena gadisnya tau, ia tetap mendengarkan._

 _Seijuurou menatap lekat Hinata, yang kemudian menghasilkan jejak kemerahan di pipi putih itu._

 _Kemudian semua terjadi lagi, Seijuurou yang tak bisa menahan gejolak prianya. Tak bisa berhenti melumat bibir mungil itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Decitan lantai dan pantulan bola orange itu saling bersahutan. Seijuurou melempar bola itu masuk ke dalam ring. Ia terengah._

 _Tangannya terkepal. Mengapa ia tak bisa menghilangkan bayang gadisnya barang sedetik pun. Kenapa wanita itu bisa mengacaukan pikirannya sampai sejauh ini._

 _Mengapa ia selalu menemukan diri yang tak bisa menahan gejolak dalam dirinya. Mengapa ia selalu menginginkan Hinata? Mengapa ia selalu merasakan perasaan rindu yang terasa menyesakkan. Mengapa semuanya jauh dari apa yang dia kira? Bukankah ia tak pernah salah?_

.

.

.

Kedua lengannya melingkar pada pinggang gadis yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tak bisa..." Seijuurou menggeram. Wajahnya semakin menempel pada kulit leher Hinata. Mencari ketenangan yang selalu ia dapatkan "Jangan bicara seolah hanya kau yang mencintai di sini"

Hinata mengerjap mata. Kebingungan jelas melanda dirinya. Tangannya menggantung di sisi tubuhnya. Masih tercengang akan kalimat yang Hinata sendiri tak pernah membayangkan akan keluar dari bibir Seijuurou, sekarang ia kembali dikejutkan dengan pernyataan pria ini.

"Aku gila karnamu"

.

.

.

 _Decitan sepatu saling bersahutan, sesekali terdengar teriakan yang menggema lalu disusul dengan suara bola yang masuk ke dalam ring._

 _Mata heterochromnya dengan awas menatap keadaan lapangan. Tangan putihnya meraih botol mineral, meneguknya hingga tandas. Sisa air dari bibirnya mengalir dari dagu sampai leher, memberi kesan maskulin yang memikat._

 _"Kau tau Hyuuga Hinata?"_

 _"Kouhai berdada besar kan? Yang matanya berwarna putih"_

 _Mata heterochromnya bergulir, mengarahkan matanya pada sumber suara. Terlihat tiga lelaki yang tengah menikmati istirahatnya._

 _"Taunya dada wanita saja kau!" Ujar lelaki berambut hitam cepak seraya menutup kotak bekalnya._

 _"Dia seksi, manis dan terlihat penurut. Ah, kalian sudah dengar kalau dia pandai memasak? Calon idaman sekali!"_

 _"Dia sudah punya pacar belum ya?"_

 _"Kemarin aku melihat rambutnya diikat, astaga dia-"_

 _Seketika wajah mereka memucat kala sebuah gunting menancap pada lantai kayu dekat kaki mereka._

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjap, mencoba menetrasi detak jantung kala mendengar penuturan terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari seorang Akashi. Bibirnya sesekali terbuka kemudian terkatup.

Seijuurou cemburu? Apa ini mimpi?

Sisi wajah sang pemilik mata heterochrom itu menempel pada pipi Hinata dengan bibirnya yang menempel pada cuping Hinata. "Aku tak ingin pria brengsek itu melihatmu. Cukup aku saja yang melihat dirimu. Kau sudah puas hm? Kau sudah puas membuatku bertekuk lutut padamu?"

Tubuh Hinata bergetar kala hembusan nafas Seijuurou menerpa daun telinganya. Sepasang kakinya seketika tak bertenaga kala gigi itu mengigit daun telinganya. Tangannya meremas bahu lebar Seijuurou, menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak jatuh terduduk.

Seijuurou menjauhkan wajahnya kala merasakan tubuh Hinata yang sepenuhnya sudah bertumpu padanya. Ia menatap wajah padam Hinata puas. Bibirnya bergetar, alisnya saling membentur satu sama lain, dengan bola mata berkaca-kaca.

Memilih untuk duduk, Seijuurou duduk bersila dengan kedua tungkai kaki sang gadis Hyuuga yang berada dalam pangkuannya. Menikmati keterkejutan sang gadis dengan jemari yang tak henti bekerja membelai sisi wajahnya.

"A-aku" ujar Hinata yang hendak menunduk, namun dicegah oleh jemari Seijuurou.

"Aku suka dirimu. Tubuhmu, sifatmu dan semua yang ada pada dirimu" ujar Seijuurou lembut dengan tangan yang mengelus tengkuk gadisnya. "Aku tak ingin berbagi Hinata. Aku ingin memonopoli dirimu. Aku ingin semuanya" lanjutnya dengan fokus mata pada bibir Hinata yang lembab.

Dengan gemas, Seijuurou melumat bibir sang kekasih yang beberapa hari ini absen. Mengingat rasa sang gadis hingga seluruh rongga mulutnya. Ia tak pernah puas akan Hinata. Kepolosan, keceriaan saat bersama dirinya dan kemampuan sang gadis untuk membuat dirinya mengemis cinta. Mengemis perhatian, mencari kehangatan dari sentuhan jemari mungilnya dan kehangatan bibirnya yang menghantarkan berbagai rasa yang tak pernah ia cicipi.

Hinata meremas bahu Seijuurou, meminta perhatian sang kekasih untuk melepas pagutannya dan membiarkan Hinata mengisi pasokan udara untuk paru-parunya. Kecapan itu berhenti kala bibir Seijuurou melepaskan diri dari bibir sang kekasih. Membentuk seutas saliva kala kedua bibir itu berpisah. Nafas hangat yang memendek menerpa wajah Seijuurou. Pria itu menyeringai kala telinganya dapat mendengar berisiknya jantung gadisnya.

"Kau milikku" ujarnya seraya menjilat bibir Hinata dan mulai menciumnya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Sepertinya sang pria absolut sudah kembali.

Alasan mengapa sang kapten Rakuzan tak membiarkan Hinata berada di dekat lingkar lingkungannya adalah karna ia takut, gadis manisnya akan dilirik pria lain. Seorang Akashi tak ingin berbagi. Ia tak ingin miliknya di lihat orang lain. Ia tak ingin tubuh indah itu menjadi sarana fantasi mesum para pria brengsek, hingga ia tak membiarkan gadisnya ke sekolah tanpa menggunakan blazer gombrong. Di balik sana, ada sesuatu yang belum pernah dilihat pria manapun termasuk dirinya. Ia hanya mencoba melindungi segala hal yang melekat pada gadisnya.

Seorang Akashi yang absolut itu sama seperti pada umumnya. Mengangumi sesuatu di balik baju para gadis. Ia tentu tak munafik untuk tidak berani mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak puas dengan bibir Hinata saja. Jauh dalam dirinya, ia menginginkan sesuai dibalik baju gombrong sang kekasih. Ia berada dalam puncak hormon pria. Itu sudah menjelaskan banyak hal. Tapi dibalik segala pemikiran itu, ia ingin melindungi Hinatanya, baik dari jemari pria asing atau jemarinya sendiri. Ia tak ingin merampas haknya di masa depan. Ya, masa depan di mana dirinya yang akan berdampingan dengan Hinata di altar. Seijuurou akan memastikan bahwa dirinya yang kelak akan menjadi ayah dari anak yang dilahirkan Hinata. Jadi untuk saat ini, ia harus puas walau hanya menjamah bibir mungil dan membaui aroma lehernya. Dan tolong ingatkan Seijuurou untuk menjaga jemarinya.

.

.

.

Mata bulannya berbinar kala derasnya aliran air yang jatuh melalui celah batu besar itu menghasilkan percikan yang indah, menghasilkan suara yang merdu kala aliran air itu terhempas dan membentur permukaan air. Hembusan angin yang dingin membelai permukaan kulit Hinata yang terbuka. Gaun putih dengan ekor dua meter itu masih melekat pada tubuh rampingnya. Riasan pada wajah manisnya belum memudar seiring dengan kebahagiaan yang semakin terpancar.

"Hinata"

Suara berat dengan sepasang lengan yang melilit pada pinggangnya mengakibatkan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik.

"Sei-kun"

Pria itu membalikkan tubuh Hinata. Mata heterochromnya menajam. Bola matanya fokus menatap wajah berseri Hinata. Menikmati setiap inci wajah sang istri yang menawan.

"Kita ke sini bukan untuk rekreasi"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Ujar Hinata seraya memiringkan kepalanya. Tangannya berpindah, mencari kenyamanan yang berakhir pada dada bidang Seijuurou yang terbuka. Sejak kapan pria ini menanggalkan jas dan kemejanya?

"Aku ingin menghabisimu Nyonya Akashi" ujarnya seduktif dengan jemari yang mulai menuruni menuruni resleting gaun Hinata.

Corak kemerahan muncul di sekitar pipi gembilnya. "Tu-tunggu, jangan di sini... ki-kita..."

"Hm, bagaimana kalau di air terjun? Atau kau mau di kamar mandi? Walau ini yang pertama tapi aku menginginkan sesuatu yang berbeda"

Sebelah tangan Seijuurou yang bebas membelai leher jenjang Hinata. Ia sedang memancing sesuatu dalam diri Hinata. Baik dengan atau tanpa persetujuan sang istri, ia akan tetap membawa wanita yang kini menjadi miliknya itu ke sana.

"Lima tahun aku menahan, dan kau harus membayar mahal penantianku Hinata"

Karena seorang Akashi selalu memegang kendali

.

.

.

A/N

Sy bawa fict fluffy (lagi). Sy suka suatu hubungan yang manis-manis haha. Btw, sy seneng banyak yang suka how dare you baby. Buat yang minta sekuel, sy engga janji bisa buat apalagi rate m. Hua, itu bukan spesialis(?) Sy hehe. Ffn mulai sepi, sy rasa para sesepuh(?) mulai fokus sama duta. Dan sy mau berusaha engga jadi reader doang dan ternyata agak sulit juga ya buat ff terutama multichap /padahal mah baca cuman butuh waktu sebentar

Maaf banyak typo orz . Sy ngetik lewat hp dan ngedit di hp itu... aih, greget deh pokoknya :" /alasan

Makasih udah sempetin baca fict dan note gaje ini

Cynon


End file.
